oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Eagles' Peak
This article is about the quest. For the mountain, see Eagles' Peak (mountain). For the dungeon under the mountain, see Eagles' Peak Dungeon. Details Walkthrough Starting off Talk to Charlie the zoo keeper at Ardougne Zoo. He is at the south-west part of the zoo, just south of the scorpion cage. Select "Ah, you sound like someone who needs a quest doing!" He'll tell you about a delivery of a northern ferret who managed to escape his cage while unloading. He will ask you to contact a huntsman called Nickolaus who agreed to capture another ferret, but he hasn't heard from him for some time. He will ask you to look for him. Selecting "Sure. Any idea where I should start looking?" Charlie will tell you to start around the mountains just west of the Gnome Stronghold. The quest guide will tell you to go to Eagles' Peak. Eagle's Peak Walk or run to Eagles' Peak which is west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, if you have access to the fairy ring network code AKQ gets you there fast, and you just need to travel south from the ring. At the base of the mountain on the north side you should find a tent, but Nickolaus is nowhere to be found. Inspect the books on the ground and you will get a bird book in the inventory. Click on the book and a metal feather falls out of the book. Follow the path up to the peak, which starts on the south side of the mountain, or use the agility shortcut right beside the tent. At the top is a door with an inscription of a feather on the north side. Use the metal feather from the book to open the door. Then, go inside. A Feathered journal is just inside, and though amusing, it is not critical to the quest. * 1 entrance * 2 here you can talk to Nickolaus * 3 golden feather * 4 silver feather * 5 bronze feather * 6 Nickolaus and guard eagle The passages split to three tunnels to other areas and another metal door, used later, and to a ledge over a large open area. A cut scene will start when you enter the ledge and you will talk to Nickolaus, who is trapped across a chasm by a Giant Eagle that will not let him out of the cave. Eagle disguise Nikolaus tells you to make a disguise for him. Talk to him about eagles, mention that he is trapped and offer to help. The disguise requires 10 eagle feathers which are all over the dungeon. In addition, you'll need 1 swamp tar and 1 yellow dye. Teleport to Varrock and go to the Fancy dress shop in the southeast corner. The shop owner wants 10 giant feathers to make the costumes plus swamp tar and yellow dye. The swamp tar can be found in Canifis and Lumbridge swamp respawns. The yellow dye can be bought from the seamstress in Lletya (elf village) or Ardougne, or from Aggie, the witch in Draynor, by using 2 onions on her. When you bring all items (10 eagle feathers, 1 swamp tar, 1 yellow dye) and an additional 50 coins the fancy shop owner will make two Eagle capes and two Fake beaks. With the two sets of disguises, go back to the the Eagle Peak Mountain dungeon and shout to Nikolaus again. He wants you to bring the clothes to him. Unlocking the Eagle Door There is a door in the dungeon with a large Eagle marking that leads to Nickolaus. You cannot open the door in this state. Three feathers (a bronze feather, a silver feather, and a golden feather) are required to be able to open the door. Bronze Feather West of the Eagle door is a tunnel. This leads to a room with a stone pedestal on which sits a bronze feather. When a player attempts to take it, a net trap will lift it upwards. Only once the net trap is holding the pedestal out of reach it is possible to operate the winches. Operate all four winches in each of the corners, causing the net trap to break. The pedestal will fall down and it is possible to take the bronze feather. After that leave and follow the directions to the silver feather cave. Silver Feather A bit further north, a second tunnel leads into another dungeon room, this time with an empty pedestal. Inspect the pedestal and a partial trail will appear. Follow the trail and inspect the closest heap of rocks to the end of the trail. If you are correct, the trail from the pedestal is shown to the heap of rocks, and a new partial trail starts. Repeat until the trail leads to an opening in the wall. Click the tunnel in the wall now and a level 13 kebbit will attack. Kill it and it will drop the silver feather. Gold Feather The third tunnel entrance is to the east of the main dungeon. You need to get to the end of a long corridor due west from the entrance, however, the corridor is blocked by metal Eagles on tracks and Eagle-winged gates. The birds are lured to a feeder by putting odd bird seed in a feeder along the track while the gates are opened and closed using levers in the area. # Take at least 6 handfuls of bird seed from the pile near the entrance of the cave. # Put seed in feeder F1, south-west of the entrance. The north-south eagle will be blocked by a gate and return, however the east-west eagle will remain at this feeder. # Pull lever L1, west of the feeder. # Pull lever L2, north-west of the entrance. # Pass the east gate (immediately south of the entrance). Pass by the first feeder, F4, and put seed in feeder F3, the further feeder. # Put seed in feeder F4. # Pull lever L3, the lever in the furthest south-east corner. # Pull lever L2 once more. # Put seed in feeder F5, the feeder adjacent to lever L2. # Pull lever L4, the lever in the furthest north-west corner. # Put seed in feeder F2, the feeder adjacent to lever L1. # Put seed in feeder F1, the original feeder. This time, the north-south eagle will not be obstructed by a gate and will remain at the feeder. # Walk down the western hallway and take the golden feather. After collecting all three feathers (bronze, silver and gold) use each feather on the door which opens it. Walk to Nikolaus and wear the full Eagle disguise to "walk past" the Eagle guarding Nickolaus. Not wearing a disguise, the eagle will hit you (only small damage). After a short conversation, Nickolaus requests you to meet him back at the camp. * Side note: a bit further east are four huge Eagles (Polar eagle, Jungle eagle, Desert eagle, Karamjan Jungle eagle). After the quest they can be used as a transport system to the other Hunter area's from the south Woodland hunter area. End Go back out of the Eagle Peak Mountain dungeon and go down rock climb. On the ground where the tent you were at before is, talk to Nikolaus and he'll teach you how to catch Ferrets. It is advised to not release the ferret until the quest is complete. Go back to Ardougne zoo. Talk to Charlie who gives the Quest reward. Reward * 2 Quest points * 2500 Hunter experience * Ability to capture ferrets using box traps. * Box trap (left over from giving Charlie the ferret) * Access to the Eagle transport system * Also you can use your captured ferrets to flush rabbits from rabbit holes. You'll need a rabbit trap to catch the rabbits though. Trapped rabbits drop bones, raw rabbit meat, and a rabbit's foot. Use a ball of wool on the rabbit's foot to string it, then wear the rabbit foot necklace when cutting trees to increase your chances of getting a bird nest from the tree. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Eagle's Peak * Scape Hunter * Where Eagles Lair External links * RuneScape Knowledge Base - Eagles' Peak Category:Quests